


Fallen on Deaf Ears

by K_rbTrash



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_rbTrash/pseuds/K_rbTrash
Summary: Charles Calvin is rendered almost completely deaf after a horrific accident while on a mission.Charles is scared of what his life will become, but Henry and Ellie are sure that everything will turn out alright.Henry also has some horrible memories.(FOR THE FIRST FEW DAYS, OTHER TAGS ARE IN NOTES ON FIRST CHAPTER)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Fallen on Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, So I've actually been going off this idea for a few nights now and I've finally decided to put it here.
> 
> Also, this is for me later.  
> \-----------  
> Deaf!Charles, Ellie is slightly blind, Henry speaks but you cant hear him, Deafening Silence

Opening his eyes to a bright light, Charles began to wake up. The light overhead was almost blinding, how long had he been out? He turned his head a little to see Ellie in a bed beside him, wrapped up like a mummy. The hell had happened to them?

It was when Henry grabbed his hand that Charles jumped and spun his head to face him. He had never seen Henry so... _afraid._ Was Charles near death? What could've happened to upset Henry so much?

He didn't need to wait to find out, as he opened his mouth to tell Henry he was alright, he heard nothing but silence. He couldnt even hear his own voice properly. That's when he realized that he couldnt hear anything. The buzzing from the lights overhead, the heart monitor at Ellie's and his bedsides, the patter of rain hitting the window. 

Suddenly, like a flashbang, the last day he remembered flashed in his mind. The light, the blast, the sound. Charles was the closest to the blast, the sound must've killed his ears. He has no idea what happened to Ellie, he must've blacked out from pain.

Charles was pulled back into reality when Henry pulled him in a tight hug. Though he couldn't hear his sobs, he knew Henry was crying. He wrapped his arms around his weeping friend as he too began to shed tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so.. I actually looked into my drafts and seen this and completely forgot about it.
> 
> I'll put it here so it doesnt expire and so if I get an idea. . . Yeah


End file.
